


Zero, the Giver

by ProtoDan



Series: Trans Zero [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, androids with dicks, barbie doll anatomy, trans!zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He removes his own pelvic armour, revealing a flat, smooth surface beneath. X tentatively reaches out, brushing his fingers over it. Zero just shrugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero, the Giver

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series of trans!Zero fics.

X isn't sure why they're doing this. He knows why their lips are locked: they've both been hiding a desperate need to do this for God knows how long and X isn't really sure where either of them got the instinct for kissing but (shockingly) he doesn't really care about _that._  Kissing feels natural, kissing makes sense.   
Scrambling hands and tossing away armour and pulling at synthetic hair (and holy _shit_  does the feeling of Zero's strong hands yanking him back by his hair to expose and kiss and sucklickbite his neck ignite a lot of interesting sensations in areas of his body he hadn't really realised were capable of those sensations before), _that_  doesn't quite make much sense, considering neither of them have the capability of reproduction, making sexual urges rather superfluous. But it feels so damn _natural._  And in some very far back part of X's mind that isn't consumed by Zero's hands wandering his body and Zero's lips wandering his throat and Zero's weight pushing him against the wall, he wonders why it feels so natural. So right.  
"God," groans X, eliciting a shudder in his partner. "God, Zero..."  
And then there are hands very near but not near enough to the one area of X's form that hadn't really gotten all that much attention in over a hundred years. Zero pries open X's pelvic armour, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor, and...  
Gasps. A tiny, vaguely awed gasp that for some reason sends a shudder through X down from the top of his spine to the tip of his pseudo-penis.  
"Well. That's interesting," murmurs Zero, a pleased surprise in his voice. X shivers again. "Gotta say, I'm kind of jealous." He removes his own pelvic armour, revealing a flat, smooth surface beneath. X tentatively reaches out, brushing his fingers over it. Zero just shrugs. "It's okay," he says, tangling X's fingers with his own and catching him in a gentle kiss. "I don't mind being a giver."  
And then he kneels, those beautiful blue eyes intent on X's erection. His fingertips ghost over the head, and X lets out a loud, throaty moan. Zero shudders, licking his lips, and looks up. He meets X's eyes, kisses the very tip of his cock, and takes it into his mouth.  
"Oh--oh _God_ , Zero--" X gaspmoanwhines, and he can't really help threading his fingers through his partner's hair as Zero slips his dick further into his warm mouth, and he _really_ can't help letting out a small cry when Zero hums around him, sending tiny, sweet vibrations through him. "Z-Zero..."  
Zero's eyes still have that acute, studying look to them as he looks up at X, gauging his reactions. And sweet merciful--m--m--fuck, that scientific look just manages to turn him on more. His tongue slowly, so, so slowly, crawls up the length of X's cock, until all but the head is out of his wonderful mouth.  
"Mm," says Zero, closing his eyes and swirling his tongue and wrapping those beautiful sweet strong fingers around X's shaft and--  
"Z-Z--Zero, I'm--I'm--"  
He hadn't realised he had the ability to ejaculate until he sees Zero wiping his lips and slowly licking a curious white fluid from his fingertips. And after a sight like that, well, no one could really blame him for practically falling on the floor and pressing a desperate kiss to Zero's alarmingly talented lips.


End file.
